Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018: Day 18, solo masturbation, Alya (Rena)
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018: Day 18, solo masturbation, Alya (Rena)


On one hand, patrolling the city as a superheroine was the most exciting thing that ever could have happened to Alya. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, trying to spot any wrongdoers gave her the thrill that her job as journalist could never do.

On the other hand, doing it without a partner was boring as hell. They always patrolled the city in twos, rotating the team, partially to test how different superheroes would work with each other, and most importantly, to let the other rest. Ladybug was behind that idea, of course, and she knew well which superhero Alya would like most to be teamed up with.

The problem was, Nino, and as a result, Carapace as well, was approximately 300 kilometres away.

Without any other soul to open her mouth to, Alya lay on the roof of a building, staring at the lights of the city below her, and the bright Moon above. She wondered if Nino had a similar view from his hotel room. At once, she imagined paying him a visit, either as Alya, waltzing into his room, wearing nothing, or as Rena surprising him by jumping through the window, in equally provocative outfit.

She let out a low, guttural moan, and as her fantasy unfurled in her mind, her hand wandered automatically to her crotch. Alya suddenly stopped, opened her eyes and pushed herself onto her arms, feeling the familiar wave of masturbatory guilt sweeping over her. She took a quick glance, wondering if anyone has spotted her, and once she was reasonably sure she was alone, she lay on the roof again, massaging gently her crotch.

She tried to rationalise her instincts. After all, she was a young adult with healthy sexual life, who happened to be in need of her boyfriend inside her.

Ever since she first spoke about dealing with their urges as superheroes with Ladybug, she couldn't get out of her head information that she and Chat Noir have been doing it in the public, way above the heads of the citizens they protected every day. And most importantly, that talk has awoken a part of Alya she wasn't even aware of, giving her idea after idea of a late night rendez-vous with Nino...

She reached her hand to her crotch again, and after taking another cautious look around, she moved her fingers alongside her lips. A low, purring noise escaped her mouth, as her caresses satisfied only a fraction of her lust. Alya corrected her position, lowering her back onto the angled rooftop, and was surprised to feel not the coldness of tiles, but the relative warmth and softness of her fluffy tail. Has it been there, or has it moved on its own? Regardless of that, Alya was now able to deepen the pleasure, moving her fingers in circular motion, without having to worry about any discomfort. Her instinct was to put her middle finger inside, and when she reflexively pushed its tip down, she was pleased to feel that it has been engulfed by her warm wetness.

Just like she suspected after her first, somewhat awkward discussion with Ladybug regarding their outfits, she found that she was naked underneath it, though she was almost sure that if she wanted to wear underwear, her suit would have reacted accordingly, just like it now parted itself to give her the access to her itching, throbbing sex.

The odd feeling of her latex gloves on her puffy lips caused her to shudder and curl her toes in anticipation. Oh, how she wished she had any of her toys with her...

And then, it hit her. She had one of her toys. Well, not Alya's, but Rena's.

Alya took her flute and considered her decision for a moment. She definitely knew what would be Ladybug's opinion on using their precious weapons for such depraved actions. But then again, it wasn't her fault that it was exactly what she needed - long and hard. And besides, Chat Noir has suggested they have used his baton and detachable tail in different, definitely unintended ways as well...

Taking a deep breath, Alya took her flute and pressed it along her wet lips. The effect was instantaneous; the coldness of the magical metal combined with its texture and hardness sent shivers down her spine, and soon enough, Alya was moving it up and down, coating its length with her slick juices she produced by the tonne each second.

Then, satisfied with the initial outcome of her experiment, she decided to take it a step further. She licked her palm, then coated the slightly thinner end of her weapon with her saliva, and pressed it against her folds. Slowly, centimetre by centimetre, she pushed it into her needy sex, while short, soft gasps escaped her mouth. This was the way Nino always did it, starting infuriatingly slow, driving her mad with anticipation, only to rut her furiously later, once he gained enough momentum. But then again, he knew best how to prepare crowds with a good opening number...

And just like Nino would, Alya begun moving faster, pushing her flute and herself to the limits. Alya threw her head back; there was something wild, exciting and exhilarating that she was doing an act so depraved in a public place. In her mind's eyes, she wasn't alone of course; the slim, but muscular torso of her boyfriend pressed gently against her chest each time he dived deep inside her, while peppering her neck with kisses.

In response to her imaginary lover's caresses, Alya rocked her head left and right, wriggling under the pleasure she was giving herself. Given her ecstatic state she wasn't sure, but she could have sworn the flute has grown in thickness, mimicking her lover's cock, which only strengthened the otherworldly experience and deepened the longing she felt in her guts.

Moan after moan spilled from her mouth, especially when she used her other hand to mash her puffy lips and her swollen clit. She shrieked, filling the night's air with a deeply erotic howl when the first wave of her orgasm shot through her body, causing her legs she held up high to flail uncontrollably. Only the thick, bushy tail she was lying on prevented her from tumbling down the slanted rooftop when she completely lost control of her body and closed her legs around her toy, which in return was embraced by her spasming walls, soaking it with her juices.

With a soft thud, Alya's head, as well as her legs hit the roof tiles, when she slumped onto them in defeat. When she closed her eyes, she imagined Nino towering over her, grinning in satisfaction, and streaks of his thick, warm cum covering her body and spilling from her well-used pussy. Maybe she'd even let him do it on her glasses when he comes back...

She shuddered again, and despite her recent climax, she begun gently rubbing her wet lips with her left hand again. After all, they rarely stopped after one round, and just like if she was with him, Alya decided to go a bit slower this time.

For a moment, she opened her eyes, and saw a few lights flickering in the building in front of her. Has anyone spotted her? Would she have to post a picture of herself masturbating on her own blog tomorrow? Somehow, that idea drove her even wilder. She imagined her boyfriend doing it with her in the public on purpose, just to give her readers more reasons to visit her website, attracted by the saucy news. And with that, the slow and gentle session turned into another heated one, when her wet flute once again had to turn into a substitute of her lover's cock.

Had Alya turned her head to the right, however, she would have noticed that her performance has attracted two unusual onlookers. Just a few chimneys away, Ladybug and Chat Noir stared mesmerised at their friend, that first ripped her suit open, and then unceremoniously used her magical weapon to please herself.

Years of sneaking on the rooftops taught them to be quiet, but even now they found it difficult to control their heated gasps of air, especially when Chat's hand travelled between Ladybug's legs, and, as he predicted, found that she was enjoying the view as much as he did.

\- Stop it, Chat - she hissed under her breath. - She... she might hear us.

\- And you scolded me for trying to have fun with the baton. - he whispered into her ear.

Marinette had to actively put a hand over her mouth as the intensity of Chat's caresses and the mental image nearly caused her to moan again. Somehow, the idea of seeing another person do the exact same thing they have done before was driving her wild. Instead of paying attention to Rena, Chat's closed his mouth around Ladybug's earlobe, and bit it gently, feeling her body shudder under his touch. Marinette closed her eyes and let out a soft moan, turning her head to Chat, and locking her lips with his in a long, languorous kiss.

And when the two fell onto the rooftop, they momentarily forgot about Rena, who, upon hearing the commotion looked to her right, and continued masturbating, answering the eternal question: who watches the watchmen?


End file.
